With development of communications technologies, in a Long Term Evolution (LTE for short) system, when user equipment (UE for short) and an evolved NodeB (eNB for short) transmit information, reliable information transmission is implemented by adding a check code to original information that needs to be transmitted.
In the prior art, a transmit end adds check bits having a fixed length to original information by using a cyclic redundancy check code (CRC for short) technology, and then sends the information with the added check bits to a receive end. After receiving the information with the added check bits, the receive end performs a CRC check, and if the check succeeds, considers that the transmission is correct.
However, if the method in the prior art is used, a possibility still exists that an error occurs in transmission of the original information even though the check at the receive end succeeds. Therefore, if the foregoing method is used, information transmission is not very reliable.